


just you

by RayeoftheSunshine



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, rokunami week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayeoftheSunshine/pseuds/RayeoftheSunshine
Summary: RokuNami week day 2: bonds unbroken, words unspoken. Roxas and Namine talk about promises and feelings.





	just you

Roxas stirred. He could sense that he was somewhere familiar, but his eyes felt so heavy. Instead of trying to force them open, he listened. Wind rustled through leaves, and train tracks clattered in the distance. He mumbled, “Twilight Town?”

A giggle. “Roxas, open your eyes.”

He did, and came face to face with an angel. _ His _ angel. _ The perfect person to wake up to. _ “Hello Naminé,” he greeted her with a smile.

“Hello, Roxas.” Her smile was bright, making his widen. “How was your nap? You looked like you were dreaming.”

He sat up from the sofa and looked out the mansion window. The breeze from before rustled the leaves. Again, a train rattled the tracks nearby. They were comforting, mundane sounds. The smile faded from his face, however. “I dreamt that you were standing at the window this time,” he said, feeling wistful, the dream still in his mind. “I wanted to see you _ so much _, but you weren’t there…” Not that time. Not in reality.

“Kairi didn’t get to spend much time with Sora, did she?” Naminé snuggled against his side, and his arms wrapped around her automatically. “Their promise to be together every day was broken too.” She wasn’t upset about the circumstances, but it didn’t stop her from telling him time-to-time that she wished they _ had _ gotten to be together as much as everyone wanted to be.

He sighed, and leaned his head against hers. “A lot of promises were broken. Things should have been different.”

She knew he wasn’t just thinking about Sora and Kairi. “We’re together now,” she said quietly. “And everyone has the chance to make up for broken promises.” A gentle reminder that the mistakes his friends made could be rectified.

“_ You _ never broke a promise,” he pointed out, turning so he could face her. Roxas knew what she was saying, of course, but that didn’t stop him from replying with the one truth about her that set her apart from everyone else. Well, one of many truths.

Naminé patted his arm affectionately. “Maybe we haven’t talked about _ everything _ , but at least we’ve had the chance to sit down and talk.” In fact, they’d had _ many _ conversations, ranging from the serious trauma they went through, to the lighthearted chat they had about the different flavors of ice cream they could try.

Roxas nodded. His fingers twitched, fiddling with the rings while he thought. “Did you want to see me, too?” he asked at last. His voice came out way too shy and uncertain for his liking. He knew Naminé loved him, and cared about him; yet, his voice made it sound like he doubted her. Maybe he really _ was _ insecure.

Instead of answering, Naminé wriggled out of his arms and faced him. His chest tightened in worry, but he stayed silent, waiting. Then, she took hold of one hand and grasped it in both of hers. Her expression melted away whatever fears he had as she first pressed his hand to her cheek and then against her heart. “Feel that?” she whispered. Her heart thumped under his palm. 

He could barely say a word; his “yes” in reply came out as a breath. It still felt like a miracle to be able to do this, to be able to see and touch one another of their own free will. Her life was in his hands, and he could _ feel _ it pulsing through her. “It’s a miracle.”

She blushed, but would not be deterred from her point. “This heart, Roxas,” she said, still holding his hand against her chest. He could feel it beat faster as she kept going, stumbling over her words, “I felt… I missed you. My heart longed to see you again too. But I didn’t think anyone would want to see me. I didn’t feel I deserved it.” Her hands released their grip, and he drew his away.

He couldn’t stand when she talked like that. It hurt him to know she had been abused so badly that she still felt worthless and unwanted sometimes. “I did.”

“I know.”

“I never stopped wanting to see you.”

“Every day, Roxas. Every day, I wanted to see you.”

He embraced her again. Words weren’t enough to tell her how much he loved her and how much he missed her. “I wanted to see you the most, but then…”

She smiled against his shoulder. “Everyone wanted to see you, so finding time to be with me was hard. I know, Roxas; I was there, and I anticipated it.”

Roxas thought she still sounded sad. “Except now, they have to fit themselves in our ‘us’ time,” he said, trying to cheer her up a little. 

“Roxas!” she gasped, but she laughed and he grinned. “You are _ not _ blowing your friends off because of me. They worked hard to see you too!”

He ruffled her hair. “Don’t worry Naminé. I won’t do that. So long as _ you _ know you come first.” The others weren’t his girlfriend.

Naminé smiled again. “I love you too, Roxas. That’s a promise I mean to keep. Yes, I missed you. When they said you appeared at my window…” Her face turned pink. “It made me feel special. I was happy.”

“You _ are _ special.”

“So are you,” she said in turn, her eyes boring into his. For a moment, he felt she saw all of his hidden fears and disproved them all. “You’re Roxas, and no one else. I wouldn’t have you _ any _ other way.” She didn’t want anyone else, and she wanted to remind him of that.

His heart skipped a beat. He loved this girl. She remembered how he felt about his face and his weapon. She remembered how he felt about everything he had been through. She remembered, and she cared enough to keep assuring him of her love. “You’re more than a shadow, Naminé. You’re a light. A ray of hope.” Roxas gave her a kiss to punctuate his point.

“I love you Roxas,” she whispered. “Thank you. For always being there.”

“Thank you for telling the truth that day. That told me I could trust you. I trust you… the most.” 

She settled against him again. “We’re together again. That’s what matters.”

“Together,” he said with an agreeing nod. Then, pulling her back with him, he leaned against the couch and listened to the sounds of Twilight Town.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are enjoying RokuNami week! As you may have noticed, I totally quoted Bravely Default here: "You're my light, my ray of hope!" It fits these two so well! So much so, I might use it again somewhere, sometime. Thanks for reading!


End file.
